Mito Freecss
|name = Mito Freecss |kana = ミト゠フリークス |rōmaji = Mito Furīkusu |japanese voice = Akemi Okamura (Pilot OVA) Akiko Kimura (1999) Keiko Han (2011) |english voice = Abby Charchun (1999) Rachael Lillis (2011) |manga debut = Chapter 1 |anime debut = Episode 00 (1998) Episode 1 (1999) Episode 1 (2011) |gender = Female |age = 23 (Debut) 25 (Current)Hunter × Hunter - Volume 34, Chapter 359 |height = Hunter × Hunter Characters Book: World × Character × Blessing (2001) [ ] (5′3.7″) |weight = (110.23 lbs) |birthday = September 7th, 1975 |eyes = Hazel (Manga; 2011) Blue (1999) |hair = Orange (Manga; 2011) Red (1999) |blood = |status = Alive |occupation = Bartender (1999) Fishmonger (2011) |relatives = Unnamed Grandmother Ging Freecss (Cousin) Gon Freecss (Cousin, once removed; Foster son) |image gallery = yes}} Mito Freecss (ミト゠フリークス, Mito Furīkusu) is the cousin and foster mother of Gon Freecss.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 1, Chapter 1 Appearance Mito is a young woman with fair skin, hazel eyes, and orange, shoulder-length hair. She wears a red, long-sleeved blouse that partly exposes her collarbones over a long cream-colored dress. She wears brown shoes. For accessories, she has a blue torc around her neck. Personality Mito is Gon's mother figure, as she has taken care of him since he was a baby. Gon stated that when he tries to picture his mother, Mito's image shows up. At first, she was against the idea of Gon following his father's footsteps by becoming a Hunter as well, but she accepts this later on. She is motherly, kind and patient, being able to put up with Gon's faults and tends to him very well. Mito also tends to get easily embarrassed, namely when her grandmother told Gon about when Mito was always lost when she was young. Background Mito and Ging used to be very close when they were children. She often got lost and the only person able to find her was Ging, to the point that the inhabitants of Whale Island started to gossip that she did it on purpose, although she does not seem to remember this. When Ging left to become a Hunter, she was very upset and told him not to return.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 65 Mito has had the guardianship of Gon since he was 2 years old. At first, she told Gon that his parents died in an accident soon after his birth but eventually reveals that his mother is unknown and his father, Ging Freecss, is a Hunter who left Gon in her care. Originally, Ging returned to his home on Whale Island to ask his grandmother to babysit Gon for him. Specifically, Mito fought Ging for custody of his infant son because she believed he was irresponsible. He has never returned. Plot Hunter Exam arc Against Gon becoming a Hunter from the start, Mito lied to Gon about his parents to keep him from following his father's path. Eventually, she makes the promise that should Gon catch the giant fish known as the Master of the Swamp, she will sign Gon's application to take the Hunter Exam. However, she only makes this promise because she believes the task is impossible, even giving Gon his father's fishing rod for the job. A couple of days before the Hunter Exam, Gon manages to catch the Master of the Swamp much to the surprise of Mito and everyone in Whale Island's harbor area. Mito hesitates to sign the application form that would allow Gon to partake in the Hunter Exam, even though Gon insists she does. Frustrated and reluctant to sign the application, she finally concedes after Gon reminds her about how she taught him about keeping promises. Back in their house, as Gon heads out to mail his Hunter application, Mito argues with her grandmother on how Gon figured out the truth about his father. Gon subconsciously apologizes to Mito, claiming he's known about the truth for a long time. That night in their dining room, Mito discusses with Gon about why he'd want to pursue being a Hunter when his father abandoned him so he could continue being a Hunter. Gon's response though baffles Mito as he thinks being a Hunter must be an incredible profession. Agitated Mito leaves Gon, exclaiming he's just like his father. On the day of Gon's departure, Gon approaches Mito who stands by the harbor and thanks, her for everything she's done for him. Ashamed at herself, Mito apologizes to Gon and confesses that his father didn't abandon him, but she forced him to give Gon to her. Though Gon already knew she lied to him, as she refuses to make eye contact with him when she lies. As the ship sails off with Gon on board, the two wave goodbye to one another. Mito is mentioned by Gon when inquired by Killua why he wants to become a Hunter.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 1, Chapter 7 Heavens Arena arc In a meditative state, Gon reminisces about Mito.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 6, Chapter 51 She's briefly mentioned when Killua expresses interest in meeting her, making Gon reminisce about her and the other people he misses on Whale Island.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 7, Chapter 63 Yorknew City arc Upon Gon's return to Whale Island accompanied by Killua, Mito though delighted to see Gon and his new friend, has the boys get cleaned up while she prepares lunch with the help of her grandmother. Later the boys head out into the forest area and when Mito is brought up, Gon claims he respects Mito as his mother, while Mito eavesdrops behind some bushes. Afterwards while Gon and Mito do chores around the house and Gon admits he wishes to find his father, Mito fetches an iron box left by his fatherHunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 64 and divulges everything she knows about Ging, most of which was her perspective from when they were young children. The following day Mito continues doing laundry.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 66 Chimera Ant arc Apparently, Gon reveals that he's gone on numerous dates with Mito back on Whale Island.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 217 13th Hunter Chairman Election arc Mito receives a post card from Gon featuring himself with a flock of Small-billed Swans.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 339 Dark Continent Expedition arc Sometime after meeting with Ging, Gon makes a surprise return home again. Mito, Gon, and his great grandmother all enjoy a meal together and afterward, Gon gives an explanation on why he didn't go on any adventures with Ging. Relieved that Gon has decided to stay home, Mito bombards Gon with piles of paperwork she's received from the government over the course of his adventure. She then demands that he write an 8,000-10,000 word report on all of his activities, 30 volumes journaling his personal history as a Hunter and then in order to get certification for advancement of his academic level, his remote schooling from the department of social services education division has sent them 4 semesters worth of textbooks and tests. Gon cries foul, but Mito insists that kids who go to school work 100 times harder.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 345 Trivia * In the character guidebook, her name is also spelled as "Mitoo". * Though Mito is considered to be Gon's aunt in the manga, she is actually his first cousin (once removed). ** Viz translates the way Gon calls Mito in the original Japanese text (ミトさん, Mito-san—lit. "Ms. or Mrs. Mito") into the not equivalent "Aunt Mito". * Equal to her name, ''mito'' means "myth" in Italian, Portuguese, and Spanish. Curiously, the related word mythomania is a term that refers to the behavior of habitual or compulsive lying, like Mito's lies about Gon's parents (although her case is not really pathological). * Mito tried to break Gon's Hunter License upon seeing it. Anime and Manga Differences * The Nippon Animation adaptation of Hunter × Hunter changes Mito's familial relationships. Mito's grandmother was changed into her mother, also making her the sister of Gon's mother, Gon's real aunt, and sister-in-law of Ging (rather than his cousin). * In a 1999 anime adaptation's filler, Mito slaps Killua when he tried to kill Kon's cub, believing that people shouldn't take others lives.Hunter × Hunter - Episode 46 (1999) Miscellaneous * Mito's 2011 anime adaptation Japanese voice actress, Keiko Han, is Megumi Han's (Gon's 2011 voice actress) real-life mother. Translations around the World References ar:ميتو cs:Mito_Freecs de:Mito_Freecss es:Mito_Freecss fr:Mito_Freecss pl:Mito_Freecss pt:Mito_Freecss ru:Мито zh:米特阿姨 Category:Female characters Category:Freecss Family